


Lip Service

by LewdZuud (TheWriterValkyrie)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Saryn has an interesting boyfriend, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/LewdZuud
Summary: Saryn and Tyl have a little moment together. Throatfucking ensues
Relationships: Tyl Regor/Saryn
Kudos: 17





	Lip Service

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Can you take it or not?”

“Well…” Saryn looked at the huge dick twitching madly in front of her. “I could try. No promises though. It’s...well, it’s really big. I don’t think I’ll be able to take more than the glans.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“I do! I wanna make you feel good, like you do me. Just...take it easy on me, ok Tyl?”

“I will, don’t worry. Just do the best you can.”

“A-alright.” 

She pressed her lips to his tip delicately, chastely. It quivered, excited at her touch. She pressed her tongue against his slit, licking it, lapping at the pre that oozed out, trying to get a feel for it. He groaned quietly, slender legs shivering a bit at the touch of her lips and tongue on the most sensitive part of himself.

“It’s good?”

“Yes, very good, please, keep going. And make sure you keep your teeth out of it.”

“I-I will.” she said shyly. She swirled her tongue around his glans, coating it before finally taking it in. He moaned, feeling her warm, slick mouth embrace his cock. She moved herself slowly, cautiously, putting significant effort into keeping her teeth away from his skin, and savoring the feeling of his flesh in her mouth, working her tongue over it, trying to please it.    
  
“Ngh...Saryn, fuck! D-deeper...please, if you can."

“Are you begging?” she asked, shocked.

“...A little bit.”

She obliged to the best of her ability, inching her mouth over his dick, trying to take as much as she could, sucking him gently. Her spit left a wet glaze everytime she pulled back, and he could lightly feel her throat muscles working against the tip. It was driving him mad, the pleasure she was giving him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved this, loved being the one being focused on and pleasured till he was reduced to a shaking mess. 

Saryn was gaining a little confidence, taking him right at the edge of her throat. She moved herself a bit faster, using her tongue as much as possible. Every once in a while she felt his hips give a little buck before he got a handle on himself again, but his urges were getting hard to resist, and this more frequent. Finally, she pulled off.

"I-I'm sorry. You're so damn thick it's hard for me to wrap my-mmpphh!" She started, being cut off by Tyl shoving his dick down her throat, pressing her against the wall and beginning to thrust slowly. She was floored but let him do as he wished, and soon she found him taking him rather easily. It felt good, feeling him fucking her throat, listening to his moans growing more desperate, watching him shudder wth pleasure and barely able to control his movements from turning brutal. Finally, he pulled out to let her breathe, half of his cock gleaming with her spit

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to lose it like that.”

“Nah, don’t worry, it’s fun. You can be harder if you want, I can take it.” she said, kissing his tip. “Feeling this big thing hammering my throat...I can only hope you’ll fuck me equally as roughly afterwards.”

“Are you sure? If you let me cut loose I don’t know if I can control myself. Your mouth feels...really damn good.” 

“That is the point of this. Makes you feel good. I don’t see why men are so wild about this, but if you’re enjoying it this much...well, I enjoy it too, so why not? Cut loose, do what you want with me.”

He eased himself back into her willing mouth, into her throat, working himself back up to his previous pace. He whined under his breath, feeling her hot, slippery throat contract around his flesh, her muscle working at his dick. He felt the ribbing of her throat everytime he thrust in or pulled out, all of it coming together to make him want more of it, making him want to press her against the well and fill her throat with his cum. She looked up at him, amethyst eyes shining, black scleras shimmering like oil pools, daring him to do it.

How could he say no to that?

He braced himself against the steel wall and increased his thrusts, pushing faster and deeper, feeling the steamy warmth of her embracing his needy flesh. He pulled out briefly to let her breathe before slamming it back in, his eyes rolling up under his mask. She caressed his length with her tongue as he sunk himself into her, her neck bulging from his cock, her legs quivering and her inner thighs wet and dripping. 

Tyl couldn't hold it back; he needed to release a white hot spike coiled in his stomach. He thrusted desperately, balls twitching, thigh muscles clenching. Saryn could feel his need, could feel his cock pulse in her throat. She fondled his balls, massaging them, sending him over the edge. He pulled back into her mouth, filling her throat and coating her tongue with his seed, hot, sticky, and oddly enough, slightly sweet. She swallowed as much as she could, with some of it running down her neck and chest. She let go, him painting her face with a couple more splurts before finally running dry. He sat down, leaning against the wall and breathing hard.Saryn perched on his thigh, running her hand over his still tender manhood.

“Did I do a good job?” she asked, pale face flushed, enjoying the ability to breathe freely.

“You did an amazing job. I never cum that hard from being sucked off.”

“That means I pleasured you really well, right?” She asked, in an almost childish manner. “You always make me feel so good and cum so much, I wanted to do the same for you.”

“Absolutely, every minute was pure bliss.” 

“That was the intention.” she smiled wide. “I’m happy I got to return the favor for once. And I’ve never seen you be so rough before...so forceful, just having your way with me...I loved it.”

“I suppose now I owe for this one.”

“N-no! You don’t have it, it’s alright. I just want to please you. No repayment necessary.” she said, twirling a loose strand of her wavy, snowy hair around her finger. 

“Well now  _ I  _ want to please  _ you. _ ” he said, stroking her back. “Besides, judging from where you’ve got your hand, you want it.”

“M-maybe. You can’t prove anything.” she said, turn her head away.

“Oh, can’t I?” he said, gesturing to the liquid dripping down his thigh from where she was seated. He gripped one of her legs and pulled it open, revealing her absolutely soaked pussy. “You’re positively drooling for it.”

Saryn covered her face with her free hand. “Ok...maybe I’m a little wet…”

“A little? You’ll have to forgive me for saying this, but you look very hot and bothered down there.”

“Ok, I’m really really wet and I want you, very badly, yes.” she squeaked out. “I want you to bend me over and pound me till I can’t walk for a week. I want to be at your mercy.”

“Sick thing you’re asking for, little lizard. You sure? It might be a lot to handle for a tender little thing like you.”

She nodded. “I can take it. Please, Tyl...fuck, I want you.”

He grinned wide under his mask. “Well then, let’s see how hardy you Warframes really are.”


End file.
